


Dinner

by kittymills



Series: Sheith Snippets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith Can Cook, M/M, Quick drabble, could also be a modern setting too i suppose if you squinted, keith and shiro are dating, loved up shiro, pre-kerberos, this is all sam's fault ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Just some domestic fluff for our boys... Keith isn't great at dating but Shiro doesn't seem to mind. Also, Keith can cook and Shiro's gonna appreciate it, damn it!





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasersheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/gifts).



> Sam made me do this by giving me feelings
> 
> Setting: Shiro and Keith are dating pre-Kerberos

“And then another one of the cadets passed out and fell off his chair he blamed it on the G forces… G forces! On a simulator! That wasn’t even running let alone anywhere in the vicinity of,” Shiro rambled in between mouthfuls and rolled his eyes in exasperation as he related the story to Keith with dramatic flourishes.  

Keith snorted lightly in response. So far, the meal he’d created for them was going well, Shiro seeming to be enjoying every mouthful. Keith was pleased.

But half way through their meal Shiro paused abruptly and placed his knife and fork down on the table. He sat back and studied Keith carefully for a moment.

“What?” Keith asked tensely, a fork held in mid-air as he froze under Shiro’s scrutiny. He felt anxious at the frown he saw on Shiro’s face. “What is it?”

“Why are am I sitting all the way over here and you’re all the way over there?” Shiro finally demanded.

“Ah-“

“That’s it,” Shiro said brusquely. He shoved his plate across the table and stood up leaving Keith bewildered.  

“What are you doing?”

Keith sat stunned as the single candle flickered with Shiro’s movement and caused the shadows to move over the walls as Shiro’s chair scraped against the floor. The screech made Keith’s ears hurt. By the time the noise died down and Shiro had taken his seat again, he had dragged his chair so that rather than sitting across from Keith, he was now sitting beside him, close enough so that their thighs pressed together under the table.  

“There! That’s better,” Shiro said triumphantly. He was sitting so close that their elbows knocked and he slipped his hand under the table, sliding it up Keith’s thigh towards his crotch with a salacious curl of his lips. Then he leaned in to give Keith an innocent peck on the cheek.

“Nuh uh, nice try flyboy,” Keith growled, halting Shiro’s hand halfway up his thigh. “I slaved over this meal for hours. You’re damn well going to eat it every bit and enjoy it.”

He could have sworn Shiro actually pouted before he chuckled and slid his hand away. He didn’t remove it from under the table as he picked up his fork again and continued eating, not concerned in the slightest by Keith’s little growl.  

“Seriously, Keith. This is amazing. I didn’t know you could cook like this. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keith shrugged at that. “Need to have some secrets.”

Shiro grinned and continued to chatter about the various incidents that had happened earlier in the day. He was clearly in a good mood and it was infectious. Keith felt the tension leaking away and his lips twitched with an answering smile as Shiro talked. He liked the way Shiro ate with one hand, leaving his other hand resting warmly on Keith’s knee. Every now and then, he would give Keith’s knee a squeeze and lean into his side. Touchy-feely Shiro.  It wasn’t so bad, Keith was starting to realise.

Shiro paused midway through a story and turned his head to gaze intently at Keith.

“I love you, you know that?” Shiro said to Keith in all seriousness. Keith was surprised to hear Shiro’s tone had dropped low and his voice was subdued, cracking slightly with the emotion clogging his throat.

The smile slipped awkwardly from Keith’s face and he felt his cheeks heat slightly. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wanting to respond in kind but finding the words stuck in his throat.  

“Hey,” Shiro whispered, reaching up and catching Keith’s chin in his hand.  “Are you okay?”

Keith’s expression turned a little guarded. His eyes flickered away, unwilling to meet Shiro’s gaze.  “Yeah… Just… You know I’m not good at this… at this kind of thing.”

Shiro dropped his hand and Keith felt a slight pang at the loss.  “I’m sorry, Keith. I know you’re not. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just… needed you to know. I love you. And I appreciate this.  And-“ Shiro smiled hesitatingly. “I know you love me too, right?”

Keith’s eye’s snapped to his worriedly.  “Yeah,” he answered without hesitation.  Somehow it seemed easier to say this.  “I… I do.”

“Good,” Shiro smiled, relaxing and leaning in to plant a caress on Keith’s mouth. His hand came up again, gently rubbing a thumb over Keith’s jaw as he kissed him.  Shiro’s mouth tasted like wine and his lips were soft on his but Keith could sense the caution in Shiro’s kiss, the gentleness. He wasn’t rushing him and Keith found himself relaxing.  

“So, what’s for desert?” Shiro asked hopefully when they finally came up for air. Keith huffed lightly as their foreheads bumped.

“Actually… you.”

Shiro’s grin was wide.  “I was hoping you were going to say that.”      


End file.
